Nukoduke!
by Sorariru
Summary: They are fluffy chibi cat-human creatures that you want to keep them as a keychain! In some reason our rainbow headed basketball group had turned into them! Watch their lives as Nukodukes as they are taken care by a university student and part-timers as library assistant, and cook in Teiko!
1. Chapter 1

I know guys. I have fics to finish but this won't leave me alone. AND NUKODUKES ARE FREAKING CUTE! Who could resist them?! HAHA. So I had thought of making out precious Kiseki no Sedai as the cute Nukoduke! You could search the manga in some random manga sitesif you want to know more about them. The OC in here are only the owners (total of three and the others are extras) and there are reasons why the little guys are taken by OCs and such. You have to read more to know though *wink wink* I figured this would match with the fic that had Hanamiya taking care a little cat Izuki but I assure you this would be different though *wink I don't really own Nukoduke and Kuroko no Basuke! If I did, the KnB would be pet owners xD

* * *

Flashing his smile accompanied by a polite as a greeting was enough for his co-workers as everyone was busy inside the kitchen. Haruki sighed in relief as he reached the locker room and finally can eat his precious lunch and leave. His eyes trailed to the almost empty cafeteria of the middle school he was currently working at, Teiko as he named it. He was an alumni of the said school, ten years ago as he recalled it.

"Good work Niiya-kun!" an old woman greeted as she sat beside the guy, unpacking her own lunch.

"Good work to you too Kanzaki-san," he greeted back, smiling once again. He joined his palms together and closed his eyes "Itadakimasu,"

Both started on their food without another word exchanged. It was pleasing to work like this, silence and nothing else but food to work on. It was a haven for guys like Haruki who only intend to laze around and likes food more than anything else. If he likes food too much, he ought to know how to handle them right? That's why he took part-time jobs that only involves in cooking, such as working as part-timer in his alumni school's cafeteria staff. He chuckled as he remembered a guy the same as him before.

"I wonder how he is now?" he mumbled between bites, grinning at the thought.

"You said something Niiya-kun?" the old lady, Kanzaki, asked.

The younger shook his head and started packing his lunch box. "Oh yes, you said you have something for me Kanzaki-san?"

"Right right," she nodded and opened her own locker, revealing a strange box (has the size which can fit two dozen of sardine cans) in it. "I heard you are fond of animals so I thought of offering this little one to you,"

She took out the box and gently gave it to the guy. Haruki blinked his black orbs at the lightness of the box. What was inside it? An animal?

"You do know that I can't take animals as my grandson has allergy when it comes to furs" he vaguely remembered the noisy kid that stepped his foot the other day "so I thought that Niiya-kun could take care of it, if you can't you can decline the offer,"

"Kanzaki-san, the principal needs your presence in the office!"

"Coming!" the old woman patted her apron and placed her fixed bento (courtesy of Haruki) into the locker. "Why don't you get to know to each other while I'm gone? You can decide if you want or can keep him okay?"

Haruki nodded weakly, grasping the situation in hand. So it really was an animal inside the box. He wondered what was it, a kitten? A puppy? Maybe a rabbit? And it was a male as the elder woman said. The apartment he was staying at didn't mind letting the renters taking in pets as he remembered the huge Siberian Husky three floors away from his unit. Maybe he could too, his pay doesn't really affect when it comes to pets. Slowly, he placed the box on the table and opened it.

Yellow meets obsidian.

Haruki kept staring at the small hybrid creature before him who was given by the kind co-worker. The creature was also staring at his eyes. Yes, it was true that he does adore animals but… is this guy…. Is he even an animal?

"Hi there!" it greeted. It took Haruki's full will not to jump off his seat. "Are you going to keep me? Nice to meet you! I'm Ryota!"

The 'animal' was waving his small hand at him. Haruki raised a brow. The creature inside the box was a very small (probably around 5 or 4 inches), it was part human and part cat. The creature was _bright._ A little humanoid with yellow cat ears and white-tipped yellow cat tail complete with wearing a yellow shirt and blue shorts as if he was really a human kid. Its ears were upright, blending with his seemingly soft blond hair. Its tail was wagging, almost like a dog's (is it even a cat?), and was literally sparkling. No the sparkling effect was not emitted by some sorcery, his pearly white _fangs_ were.

"H-Hey I'm Haruki…" he stuttered, still overwhelmed by the talking 'animal'.

"Are you going to keep me Harukicchi?~" the cat-boy asked, eagerness in his eyes. Haruki was glad that he had self-control if he didn't probably he already tackled the small guy into a bone-crushing hug. Though he settled himself with pinching the cat-boy's cheeks. '_Soft as mochi…' _he thought. "E-EEH?! W-What are you doing Harukicchi?!"

"What are you? I have never seen a creature like you before…" Haruki scratched his night-hued hair, racking his brain about the creature before him. He repeated, "What are you?"

Ryota blinked and grinned widely "I'm a Nuko!"

"Nuko?"

"Yeah!"

"What's that?"

"I'm a Nuko!" the blond cat announced as if it explained the whole thing. "So are you keeping me? Or gonna throw me out like everyone else did…"

"Everyone?" Haruki blinked and picked the small cat-boy up to his palm "How come?"

Ryota was flustered at the sudden contact, making Haruki wince as _claws_ dig into his palms. He held on though, tying not to scare the little 'animal' more. He only noticed how the orbs had fear inside those bright yellow orbs. It must have been pity or some instinct. He knew the poor guy won't speak another word so he gently smiled and placed him over his head, facing a mirror that was conveniently pasted to the wall behind him.

"How about having dinner with me tonight? How's that sound? I guess I'll have miso and dried fish tonight,"

"D-Does that mean-" his yellow orbs sparkled in delight, hope.

"Yes Ryota, I'm taking you home,"


	2. Chapter 2

"…even if he said he was taking me home… WAKE UP ALREADY HARUKICCHI!"

The Nuko frowned at his new owner as it rolled away from him and continued his slumber.

"How come it looks like I'm the one taking care of him?!"

Ryota huffed. Haruki did told him that he would take him home, he did. But right after they arrive in the quite expensive looking apartment unit (with a nameplate of 'Niiya') the guy immediately dove to the futon that was set up in the living room the room which greeted the doorway. Now, he was sleeping peacefully. The Nuko thought Haruki was just tired so he let him rest and allowed himself to cuddle with his new master… until his phone vibrated continuously.

Ryota stared at it.

It stopped.

He sighed in relief and went back to his sleep.

Again, it sprung to life and vibrated.

He had to hiss at it.

He was contemplating whether to kick the annoying gadget away to continue his disturbed sleep or be a good boy so he wouldn't be thrown away like the previous owners. He recalled how scary a teenager before when her phone annoyed Ryota to its wits. He settled to let his owner answer the phone instead.

"HARUKICCHI! PLEASE WAKE UP!"

"Mm… five minutes…"

"Before five minutes I'm going to break your phone Harukicchi!"

Wow, I that made Haruki, the laziest person Ryota had seen, got up from the futon to answer his call. He looked quite wide awake too. He figured, the phone was probably one of Haruki's precious things. He wondered why though. It was an old model, one could easily buy a new and nice looking phone.

"Mm, understood…" obsidian orbs slid to the little Nuko "Oh yeah, I have a little surprise to the both of you so don't be out too late"

Ryota watched as Haruki conversed, blinking as he realized that Haruki's tone turned into worry. Who was he talking to anyway?

"Yeah yeah it's not a girl!" yellow orbs shone in fascination as his owner turned red "He's a boy-wait- no! I'm not gay for goodness sake Hina! I don't swing that way! What possible are you saying? A pedophile? Shut up!"

For a reason the conversation hit a nerve at the back of Ryota's head. He whimpered and crouched down, holding his ears, wanting to make the pain inside his head vanish. He had experience nothing like this before. For that matter, he never got sick too. Was this the so called, headache?

"Hina for the third time around I don- wait up," Ryota could feel gentle hands picking him up, he opened his eyes (when did he closed them?) to meet worried obsidian orbs. It was like the black hole he was hearing in the television, where in you get absorb. He was absorbed alright, absorbed by the warm worry of his master he had never felt before. "What's wrong little guy?"

Like magic, the headache vanished. Ryota shook his head, not wanting to worry his master. He also didn't know. What's wrong with him seconds ago?

Haruki gave him a distrusting gaze before finally ending the call. "You must be hungry. How about we get dinner early?"

Ryota sparkled at the thought of dinner. Boy was he excited! He hadn't eaten since breakfast! Haruki ruffled his head before settling the little catboy over his head and went to upstairs.

Haruki was quite challenged on how to make Ryota's portion of food when he thought about it. The guy was small, how could he feed such a small guy? He's even smaller than a baby! So it meant his things to use should also be small. Where could he get such things? Are there Nuko stores out there who sells stuffs for them?

"Nuko and cats are almost the same," was the answer he gets.

There's _no_ way that they could be the same. Sure cat features on but the guy was still part human so it should have more human stuff!

"A-Am I a burden Harukicchi?" Ryota asked, biting his lips, watering eyes. "Are you g-going to throw me away to-"

"Shush Ryota," he rolled his eyes and patted the nuko on top of his head. "There's no way I'm going to throw you away,"

"B-But-"

Haruki sighed and entered his twin sister's room. It was no different from his, only that it was quite dusted and filled with books, unlike Haruki's that looked spacious. Ryota was about to whine more when Haruki got the sight of the cooking toys his twin sister left ages ago. Just like Ryota does, his eyes sparkled and immediately took out the small plates and utensils. It should do, for the mean time. It was really nice that his sister always tend to forget to throw unnecessary things away.

"What are you doing Harukicchi?" Ryota asked, peering over his forehead.

"I'm finding stuff that you can use," he explained and saw a sewing kit that was neatly place beside a teddy bear. He sparkled. With this he can make more clothes for the little one and not spend a single yen for it!

"Oh it's just a measuring tape," Ryota stated, opening the sewing box for him. Deflated at the revelation, he was only now back to reality that he had eating utensils for his nuko.

Haruki encouraged himself and actually went to the kitchen to venture on how he can make small food for the small human cat. Ryota jumped off his head (which gave the bigger one a small heart attack) and looked around.

"Ne Harukicchi," he started, watching the big guy looking at his fridge.

"What is it Ryota?"

"Do you live alone? This place is so big for a single person… And who was at the phone earlier?"

Haruki shook his head and smiled at the found milk. He put some milk on the mini cup and gave it to Ryota, who accepted it merrily. "I have a twin sister, her name's Hina, and a cousin, his name is Ichiro, who lives with me here. Guess it would be us now right? The four of us in this apartment,"

Ryota beamed at him "Hai!"

"Then would you help me in cooking?"

The Nuko had no knowledge in cooking but accepted the offer. Let's just say it earned him a ban mark from helping inside the kitchen. Haruki was after all, not letting his precious kitchen destroyed again.

* * *

Hey there! I got positive reviews so here's chapter two! I hope you enjoy this one... and in the next chapter in come's the other two OCs! Please look forward for it and enjoy reading!

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Ryota pouted as he watch the television with interest. It was about some kind of fashion statement. It was also a mystery on how he could enjoy the watch while sulking that his master had already given him off-limits spot in the kitchen. It wasn't his fault that he didn't know how to break the egg! He could hear humming inside the kitchen. His master really enjoyed cooking.

He wondered why his master never got to get his good looks into a good use. Why is he such a lazy bum? He had a beautiful face that could attract anyone!

Removing the pink apron and bandana above Haruki's head (which still looked nice), the guy could pick a girl up and get dating in a matter of seconds. His ridiculously long slightly messy black as night hair was attractive, it's messy state was already attractive what about it gets fixed and styled nicely? Ryota bets few girls would be drooling over him. The warm black orbs were attractive as well. It wasn't pure black, it was close to black-brown, giving its warmth aura. The Nuko could guess the guy liked wearing simple shirts, sweaters and baggy pants. Ryota would gladly fix his wardrobe any time soon.

He groaned. His previous owner really rubbed off on him.

"Ne Harukicchi can I stroll around?" Ryota hopped over the counter, not crossing the line Haruki had made for him not to cross. He had turned off the television with his tail.

The guy simply nodded "Just don't go breaking things okay? Or I really have to put you in a leash." Haruki threatened still perturbed by the fact his kitchen almost got destroyed.

Ryota squeaked before nodding nervously.

He landed down to the floor and climbed upstairs. He had been here before, when Haruki was looking for stuffs for him to use. He was really grateful to the human guy. No one had offered him home without an account of money. He was always bought, a fact Ryota didn't like. He also had life! Why does he needed to be _bought?!_

"This is Hina's room," Ryota looked up to the previously entered door and turned to the door across, "I suppose this is Harukicchi's room…"

Ryota squeezed himself on the space underneath the door. He was dumbfounded when he realized the room was literally covered with photos. There was nothing around, just a bookshelf, a small coffee table, bean bags and for a strange reason there was a wooden horse. To him it looked like a place where memories are stored. It was spacious.

The Nuko looked at the nearest photo. It consisted of a mini Haruki and a mini female Haruki and a mini boy who had a toothy grin. They all held their fists in front, showing the rings they owned. Mini Haruki had a yellow sun pendant attached while the female mini Haruki had a red heart and the toothy grinning boy had a blue star. They all looked so happy. Ryota didn't realized the smile forming on his own lips.

"Ryota! Come down here for a bit! There's someone I wanted you to meet!" he heard Haurki's voice downstairs.

He hurriedly went back. A bit troubled as his tail got stuck on the space for a moment. He pulled his tail harder, quite hurt as he did so but successfully removing his tail only to stumble downwards and sent flying off the stairs next to the room.

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!" he yelled, bracing himself for impact.

"Oof!"

Ryota found himself hitting on a soft surface and landed softly. He sighed in relief that he wasn't hurt a bit. He was about to thank Haruki, whom he thought who caught him, when his eyes was captured by similar brown-black eyes but was protected with black-rimmed glasses.

"Hey there little guy, that was quite a fall. Are you alright?" Ryota concluded that the one who caught him was a female.

"Y-yeah…" he stuttered, trembling a bit.

"So are you the one Haruki who brought home?"

Ryota was astounded as another guy, not Haruki, loomed over him. He felt like jumping and run away now. He had felt such fear before so he did what his instinct told him. Let his claws dig deeper. Scratch and search for his master's hand (for an odd reason, Ryota find it comforting there). The girl winced and almost dropped Ryota but luckily the cat boy was caught by no other than Haruki.

"Hey, be a bit gentler to Ryota or I'll cut off all your food supply," Haruki reprimanded, a bit irritated. Ryota cowered on his master's hands, wrapping his tail around his wrist and shook a bit. It revived of his trauma. He never had good experiences with the female human population. They always gushed over, always pinching his poor cheeks and so many to mention that made the little guy despise females.

"He scratched me!" the girl retorted, pouting to Haruki. For proof, she showed her blood-dripping hand. It didn't seem too deep. Haruki didn't care and he patted Ryota's head for comfort. And comfort it did. Ryota purred. He really liked his new master best.

"There was no reason for him to drop though," Haruki countered.

"That's true," the girl scratched her cheek as she slowly neared Haruki. She clasped her palm together and closed her eyes "I'm really really sorry little guy. I was just startled and didn't mean to scare you,"

"Same apology from me too," Ryota heard the other guy spoke.

He let his golden orbs observe the duo. He felt bad but his fear was eating him up. He bit his lip and continued cowering in his master's hand. He heard Haruki sigh.

"He doesn't seem to be fond with girls," he said. That was true. "How about you we eat dinner first? And Hina stay away from me,"

It came out as harsh but Ryota was guilty. Haruki started walking towards the dining table, everything was prepared. He turned to see the two unknown people following his suit. They were probably Haruki's housemates. He realized the girl looked like Haruki, only with longer curly hair and glasses.

Would Haruki hate him since he hurt his look-alike? Would he back to square one again? Would he be living stray now?

"Maa, maa" Ryota looked up and saw the other guy, who had a familiar toothy grin "I'm Hanazawa Ichiro, what's yours little guy?"

"R-Ryota…" he responded, still aware of the eyes of the female before him.

"Nice to meet cha'!" if it was possible, Ichiro's grin grew wider. Ryota mirrored him though, with equally bright grin. Haruki had to strain his eyes watching the duo.

On his peripheral vision, the girl seemed to return to her seat (when did she left?) and already had her hand in a bandage. Ryota frowned and wanted to comfort the other's pain. But his fear was striking against him.

Haruki seeing the emotion swelling in his Nuko (no he didn't really saw through Ryota, the yellow furball kept changing faces it was almost funny), he patted his head before turning to his twin sister. He lightly pushed the Nuko towards the girl. Both parties were surprised. They gave him a questioning look.

"What? I don't want to eat because I don't want the food to get spoiled by your odd mood." He explains, looking over Ichiro who was completely agreeing with his cousin.

Ryota, remembering the traumatizing fangirls, trembled as the girl before him hover. He gulped. A hand was reaching over him. He braced himself for impact. And impact meant pinches or overly irritating squeals.

He blinked.

No impact came. Nor any touchy stuff.

"I'm Hina, Haruki's twin," she smiled, lovingly (almost alike to Haruki's) at him. Her palm was outstretched before him, waiting him to climb on.

Being touched by the calm and composed gesture Ryota sparkled and literally forgetting his fears and jumped to tackle the girl into a hug.

"Uwaaaaaaah! I'm Ryota-ssu! Harukicchi's Nuko-ssu! Sorry about earlier-ssu!Nice to meet you too HInacchi!"

Hina laughed. The little guy sure has strange cutesy way to speak.

"Sorry about earlier too… friends?"

"More than friends-ssu!"

The boy duo behind them was trying to stop nosebleeds from the overly cute scene between Haruki's twin and Nuko.

* * *

Well, that was done. Kise chapter introduction is over! And some OC's too. HAHAH. Sorry if Kise-chin is a bit OOC and the others are still vague... Next up is Mido-kun!

A review (Hi Guest-san!) asked what about Tetsu... I have no idea xD I was still imagining how to let the OCs meet the cute little Nuko's. Mehehehhehe

Review?


End file.
